videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Heroes 3
Nintendo Switch | genre = Fighting game | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | director = Katsuhiro Harada | producer = | designer = | programmer = | artist = | writer = | composer = | arcade system = Namco System ES3 }} Lost Heroes 3 is a Fighting game that is the sequel to Lost Heroes 2. The player gathers a team of Kamen Riders, Ultraman, Gundam, Tekken, Street Fighter, Virtua Fighter, The King of Fighters, Dead or Alive, Super Sentai, Space Sheriff, Marvel, DC Universe, Call of Duty, Battlefield, Medal of Honor and Wolfenstein to save the original ones. Gameplay Plot Playable Characters Kamen Rider Ultraman *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Orb *Ultraman Geed Gundam *RX-78-2 Gundam *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam *MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam *RX-93 ν Gundam *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam *F91 Gundam F91 *LM314V21 V2 Gundam *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam *GN-001 Gundam Exia *AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 *ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Tekken *Kazuya Mishima *Nina Williams *Marshall Law *Paul Phoenix *Yoshimitsu *Josie Rizal *King *Jack-X *Lars Alexandersson *Lili De Rochefort Street Fighter *Ryu *Ken *Chun-Li *Guile *Dhalsim *Barlog *Vega *Sagat *M Bison *Akuma Virtua Fighter * Akira Yuki * Pai Chan * Lau Chan * Wolf Hawkfield * Jeffry McWild * Kage-Maru * Jacky Bryant * Sarah Bryant * Dural * Shun Di * Lion Rafale The King of Fighters *Kyo Kusanagi *Iori Yagami *Terry Bogard *Mai Shiranui *Athena Asamiya *Kula Diamond *Ryo Sakazaki *Kasumi Todoh *Kim Kaphwan *Bandeiras Hattori Dead or Alive *Kasumi *Ryu Hayabusa *Tina Armstrong *Helena Douglas *Bayman *Lisa Hamilton *Jann Lee *Christie *Hayate *Ayane Super Sentai *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *Uchu Sentai Kyuranger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger Space Sheriffs * Space Sheriff Alan Marvel * Black Widow * Captain America * Ghost Rider * Hawkeye * Hulk * Iron Man * Spider-Man * Thor * Ultron * Winter Soldier DC Universe *Batman *Captain Marvel *Catwoman *Deathstroke *The Flash *Green Lantern *The Joker *Lex Luthor *Superman *Wonder Woman Call of Duty * John Price * Yuri * Wallcroft * Simon "Ghost" Riley * John "Soap" MacTavish * Raul Menendez * Reaper * David "Hesh" Walker * Jack Mitchell * Ethan Battlefield *Clayton PakowskiCD *Daniel ReckerCD *Kimble GravesCD *Laszlo W. KovicCD *William DunnCD *Steve CampoCD *David MontesCD *Christian MatkovicCD *Quinton ColeCD *Henry BlackburnCD *Dimitri MayakovskyCD Medal of Honor * Mother * Tom Preacher * Dusty * Rabbit * Deuce * Sgt. Xaysana * Stump * Dingo * Tick * Tiger 12 Wolfenstein * William J. Blazkowicz * Wolfgang Statz * Irene Engel * Bubi * Friedrich Keller * The Knife * Rudi Jäger * Helga Von Schabbs * Emmerich Schreiner * Peter Trumbauer Bosses Mid-Boss * Zu-Gumun-Ba * Evil Tiga * MSN-06S Sinanju * Jun Kazama / Unknown * Violent Ken * Bronze Dural * Kusanagi * Raidou * Brajira of the Messiah * Great Emperor Kubilai * Juggernaut * Doomsday * Jonathan Irons * Vladimir Kamarivsky * The Cleric * Hans Grosse Sub-Boss * Pantheras Luteus * Alien Zarab * AMX-004 Qubeley * Kazumi Mishima / Devil Kazumi * Evil Ryu * Gold Dural * Orochi Iori * Genra * Commandant Warz Gill * Demon King Psycho * Magneto * Bane * Raul Menendez * Faruk Al-Bashir * Graf von Schrader * Viktor Zetta Final Boss * Great Leader of Shocker * Ultraman Belial * MSN-04 Sazabi * Revenant * Shin Akuma * Dural * Omega Rugal * Alpha-152 * Black Cross King / Black Cross Colossus * Don Horror * Onslaught * Darkseid * Vladimir Makarov * Solomon * Sad Al Din * Wilhelm Strasse Secret Boss * Shadow Moon * Algyuros * PMX-003 The-O * Azazel * Seth * Ghost Dural * Orochi * Bankotsubo * Don Armage * Hunter Killer * Loki * Ares * Gabriel T. Rorke * Hamid Al-Zakir * Stovan Bosic * Marianna Blavatsky Special Boss * Joker Undead * Darklops * XM-05 Berga-Giros * Ogre * Gill * Dark Dural * Antonov / Verse * Phase 4 * Basco ta Jolokia * San Dorva * Destroyer * Zod * Salen Kotch * Abdul Rahman * Fukami * Heinrich Himmler DLC Characters Pre-Order * Ultraman Ace * BN-876-2H Hot Scramble Gundam * Eliza * Abel * Jean Kujo * Geese Howard * Honoka * Juken Sentai Gekiranger * Annie * Wolverine * Supergirl * Ronald "Red" Daniels * Narrator * Wright * Fergus Reid Season 2 * Ultraman Dyna * Ultraman Gaia * XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero * SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam * Asuka Kazama * Alisa Bosconovitch * Hugo * Blanka * Aoi Umenokoji * Taka‑Arashi * K' * Alice * Hitomi * Mila * Ressha Sentai ToQger * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Mimi *Lily *Cyclops *Ghost Rider *Harley Quinn *Robin *Nick Reyes *Nora Salter *Huang Shuyi *Molina *Voodoo *Greko *Caroline Becker *Probst Wyatt III Limited Edition The game was released with a special premium edition that included an updated version of the original called Lost Heroes - Bonus edition. Reception The game was received okay with Famitsu giving it a 30 (7/7/8/8) out of 40. The game sold 20,691 copies in launch week, which is much less than the original even comparing just on the 3DS Category:Arcade Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2019